


Big Bad Boss

by 0fsilver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe ever the dad, Jack tries, M/M, short fic, the blackwatch boys, un beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fsilver/pseuds/0fsilver
Summary: Blackwatch + Jack Morrison (R76)Short - humor ficSometimes Jack isn’t the fair leader he wants to be. But sometimes the crime is just unforgivable.





	Big Bad Boss

   
“If ya don’t move, he can’t see us.” Amazing how, despite the known intelligence of those present, Genji proceeds to follow Jesse in the standstill. Arms at exaggerated angles as if they’d been stopped mid-sprint. He stands there, patiently waiting for the agents to break their pose, but neither seem to give any inclination of ending the joke. Even with Jesse struggling not to grin and Genji’s cybernetics continuing to whirl away.

“Do I really have to say: _I can_ , in fact, _see you_?”

“It did not work.” Genji sighs and takes the opportunity to trip McCree with a sword sheath as he regains his posture. Jesse, unprepared, falls face first into the eye of the Blackwatch insignia so garishly painted across the dark floors. “He is much smarter than we give him credit for.”

Jack lets that go, knowing his tentative relationship with the Shimada is based solely on not addressing him directly and ignoring certain things vanishing from his office. (When questioning Jesse what possible need Genji might have for the tips of all his fountain pens, Jesse was no help. Offering a muddled “iono” at best) One step at a time, Jack reminds himself.  An asset is an asset regardless of how many times Gabe has to retrieve the wheels from Jack’s chair from the hoard under Genji’s bunk. (why though, _why?_ )

Jesse sits up, rubbing his face with the back of his hand, spitting out a few words of complaint for the rough treatment. (Spanish. Translated to something Jack would never say in front of his own Mother) But still had yet to react to the obvious fact that the Commander was upset, and that they were the direct focus of such irritation. Once satisfied that he’s gotten his point across that it was rude to trip him, Jesse stands and gives Jack a smile as Genji and he begin to make their way out.

Jack has to physically stop him with a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“I’ll give you three guesses as to why I’m upset,” He doesn’t try to stop Genji, but like a curious bird, the man remains to observe Jesse and Jack’s conversation (as if he’s not involved). “Every sarcastic response will cost you a taco Tuesday.”

“You monster.” McCree was suddenly paying very close attention, mouth agape and scandalized. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would.”

“You don’t have the authority! Boss wouldn’t allow it.”  Jesse struggled. “He’ll fight ya!”

“He will side with me, because if he doesn’t, he’ll be sleeping on the couch for the next month.” Jack could hear the short static of Genji’s chuckle but didn’t dare acknowledge it in fear of the Shimada deciding everyone must die rather than be exposed.

“Yer an evil, evil man.”

“Worse,” Jack leaned in close, noticing not for the first time that Jesse had grown far beyond what was expected of that scrawny young man Gabriel brought home wrapped in a military coat shoveling mac n’cheese into his gullet. “I’m a military beaurocrat.”

“He is much, _much_ smarter than we give him credit for.” Genji comments over their shoulders.

…

“So, what did they do?” Gabriel takes up the space to Jack’s right, leaning into the wall so his boot just brushes that of the Commander’s. Hoping beyond hope that it scuffs, if just a little. Too shiney of boots means an idle man.  “To deserve all this?”

Before them Genji and Jesse grumble to themselves, scrubbing the hangar floor with comically small toothbrushes. Briefly Jesse looks up, seeking Gabriel’s attention, and mouthing for help. Mercy. But his superior ignores him, feeling like a vindictive Jack was not a Jack who could be challenged without more information.

“Well,” Jack mirrors Gabriel’s pose, voice lowered and arms crossed where elbows bump, they always fit together so effortless. He shifts slightly, as if struggling with the answer.

“Jack, they did do something real bad to warrant this, right?”

Jack’s silence is unsettling.

"Jackie…”

“One of them ate all the cookie dough pieces from the last pint.” He admits, face strict but ears tinting red.

“Dios mío!” Gabe’s smacking himself in the face to hide the laughter. “And you get on /me/ for pushing the line of command.”

“It’s a heinous act.” Jack maintains his poise but Gabe knows him too well. He’s cracking. “And I’m very upset about it.” Gabe rests a hand on the small of his back, petting in mock comfort while he devises the means to save his troops. Genji and Jesse are glaring at them, clearly feeling betrayed.

“Ok, ok, how about this? Counteroffer? Instead of manual punishment...they go restore the ice cream supplies. With their own money?” With few to observe Gabe dares to press his chin into Jack’s shoulder, looking up at him with as soft an expression as his gruff face can manage. It works. He knows it works because it’s never failed before. Just like the slightly hurt-yet-kind face Jack gives him when Gabe is on the edge of throwing a Senator out a window always works.

“I accept your terms.” A pause. Then adds bitterly. “But I’ll pay for it.”

“There you go.”

“But it violates human decency!”

“I know.”

“If they do it again…” Gabe pinches Jack’s chin and blindly agrees with anything else he says, moving on to relieve the boys from their punishment…Making a mental note to never eat the cookie dough from Jack’s ice cream again. Or at least, warn his subordinates next time to take cover...


End file.
